1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a lower alcohol in-oil type emulsified hair cosmetic, and more particularly to a lower alcohol-in oil type emulsified hair cosmetic which has extremely good emulsification stability, good application ease and a split ends mending effect.
2. The Prior Art
Silicone derivatives in the form of silicone oil are known to have superior water repellency, heat resistance and oxidation resistance and are frequently used in various industrial materials. In particular, they spread lightly and have a refreshing texture when used for cosmetic materials or quasi-drug materials and therefore they are used in various applications including makeup cosmetics and hair cosmetics.
However, silicone oil has a shortcoming in that it is hard to incorporate it into a stable water-in-oil type emulsified composition and a solution for this problem has been desired. To solve this shortcoming, an emulsified composition comprising water, polyhydric alcohol and an oil phase which contains polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane, water swelling clay minerals, a quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and silicone oil was proposed. Even this emulsified composition, however, was not adequate in terms of long term stability.
On the other hand, for the purpose of coating split ends, dimethyl silicone gum, polyvinylpyrolidone-type polymer, acrylic acid type polymer, polysaccharide, polypeptides, etc. have been blended in hair cosmetics. Recently, it was reported that a hair cosmetic using both a type of polysiloxane-oxyalkylene copolymer and a silicone derivative had a good tactile sense and was superior in adhering split portions of hair (Japanese unexamined patent publication Tokkai Hei 6-157247).
However, with these methods, even though they had a good tactile sense, the effect could not be reproduced once peeling occurred and there were many problems regarding the tactile sense such as creaking, dryness and stiffness. Furthermore, there were problems in terms of appearance such as flaking.